<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Are Not as They Seem by NightWolf2187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928486">Things Are Not as They Seem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf2187/pseuds/NightWolf2187'>NightWolf2187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bat Family - Fandom, DC Universe, Justice League, Shazam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Several groups involved, Suicide Squad, Teen Titans - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf2187/pseuds/NightWolf2187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Superman at the hands of Doomsday, Darkseid has injected his army of Paradeemons with Doomsday dna and is now planning on killing off the heroes. Damian and Billy must learn to both trust each other and help lead the remaining heroes to victory. But is being co-workers their only goal???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Darkseid's Plan</p><p> </p><p>Location: Apokolips  </p><p> </p><p>POV Darkseid </p><p> </p><p>Apokolips army is preparing for the attack. Millions of Paradeemons are getting armored up and ready. The only difference is a little something they are getting added to their arsenal... </p><p>After the success of murdering Superman using doomsday and the failure of the Justice League in stopping it, Darkseid has ordered that all Paradeemons get injected with Doomsday's dna. </p><p>Steppenwolf and Darksieds' son Kalibak are overseeing the procedure when they are summoned by Darkseid. </p><p>"Master" "Father" they greeted Darkseid. Darkseid was seated in his throne with Desaad next to him.</p><p>"How is the progress going with the Paradeemon's infusion with Doomsday's dna?" </p><p>"Only 35% of our army has been injected, my lord, however, there is a slight concern."</p><p>Of course there is, these fools can't seem to do anything without an obstacle getting in the way. "What concern?" </p><p>"Their strength has increased significantly but their durability remained the same. They will be easily destroyed father." After Kalibak said this, Darkseid remained silent. This made him uneasy. </p><p>"Master?" Desaad asked nervously. Darkseid appears to be deep in thought which is why Steppenwolf remained quiet. </p><p>"That is unfortunate, but no concern to me. Our numbers will make up for their lack of durability. I got up, it tends to scare my minions which is amusing. "Our biggest threat was taken down by the creature whose dna is being injected into our army. Durability will matter very little." I paused. "Grace has been updating me on how things are handling on Earth." </p><p>"And how are things going on Earth master?" Steppenwolf knows that Darkseid will tell them anyways but he wants to sound interested. </p><p>"Faster than here. She has already killed several heroes such as Constantine by mind manipulating other villains to do her bidding. I want minimum resistance on Earth so we need to spread their armies thin." </p><p>"What do you propose my lord?" Desaad asked. </p><p>"As I said, we must spread their army. We will start by attacking the Green Lantern Corps. Once the causalities are too high, they will request help from the league since some lanterns are members. Of course, they will never make it too the Lantern Corps since Paradeemons will attack them on their way." </p><p>"So we shall be leading on Lantern corps attack?" Steppenwolf asked </p><p>"No, Desaad will." </p><p>"You want me to lead the assault, my lord?" Desaad asked nervously. "Yes, unless you have a problem with that." This fool may be a coward, but I have no other choice. "No no of course not, master. I will not disappoint you. "You better not" </p><p>"And what shall we do father?" </p><p>"You, my son, will head to Atlantis and dispose of their army. And you, Steppenwolf with head to Themyscira and do the same to the Amazon's. I suspect that they will get involved if not dealt with." </p><p>They nodded in agreement. "But what about you father?" </p><p>"I will head to their Watchtower and destroy it. I suspect that their will be heroes that must be dealt with there, then I will go and help with the Lantern assault. Now, begin the Lantern assult and wait for my order to attack Earth." </p><p>"Yes, Master." And with that Steppenwolf turned around and went outside with Desaad following close by. Kalibak stayed behind. </p><p>"Father, what about my pitiful brother Orion?" </p><p>"He has not been seen for quite some time so I doubt he will return. And if he does, you will destroy him." </p><p>"Why wait? Father, let me hunt him down and destroy him for you. I'll prove to you I am a better warrior and son."</p><p>"The only thing that should concern you is dealing with the Atlantians. Once they are gone then you can hunt him down." </p><p>Kalibak looks upset but all he said was "as you wish father." </p><p>I sat down. "Everything is going as plan." </p><p>While saying this, hundreds of thousands of Paradeemons are seen flying into space and making their way to the Lantern Corps. This will not be an easy fight for the Lanterns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: New Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batman talks to Damian about having Captain Marvel go with him on patrol once he leave to help the Lanterns. Justice League meeting, Batman asks Billy if he can go to Gotham while he is away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Location: Gotham City </p><p> </p><p>POV: Batman</p><p> </p><p>This week has been hell. Criminal activity has significantly increased in Gotham, multiple heroes are going missing, and worst of all, Superman isn't here anymore to help us. On top of that I have to call patrol short since their is a league meeting later tonight about the Lanterns being attacked. I must admit that tonight isn't a busy night but man am I tired, of course I'll never admit it to anyone. Me and Robin are in the Batmobile, he was just looking out the window seems to be thinking about something. We were almost at the cave when he finally says something. </p><p>"Any particular reason why we have cut patrol short father?" Damian was still looking out the window as he spoke. </p><p>"League business" was all I said. </p><p>"Does it have to do with the missing heroes" </p><p>"No but I suspect that we will discuss that as well." </p><p>"And I assume I will not be allowed to join the meeting?" </p><p>"That is correct" I gained an eye roll from Damian. </p><p>"Why can't I at least continue patrol? I can help Batwomen, Oracle, and Batgirl or even Grayson and Drake." </p><p>"Dick is at Titans Tower and Tim is at Mount Justice for today. And I think it would be safer if you weren't left with Barbara, Katherine, or Cassandra only because they will not be as nice as I am when you rebel." I know for a fact that Katherine would fight Damian if he tried to be slick. They just entered the Batcave. </p><p>"Do you believe that I cannot handle them?" </p><p>"No it's the fact that you can that worries me. Look just stay at the Manor with Alfred, I will be back once the meeting is over. And while we are on the meeting, I need to discuss something with you. </p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow as they got out of the Batmobile but was giving me a look to continue. </p><p>"Since the Lanterns are being attacked, we will most go and aid them. If we do, I want to know what how you would feel if I had one of the Leaguers take keep an eye on you. </p><p>"So a babysitter." Damian did not look happy </p><p>"Ok so I could have worded that differently. He won't necessarily be a "babysitter" but more reinforcement, too many heroes are going missing and I want to keep you safe. You will still be able to go on patrol with them. It is the only exception I will make for letting another hero in my city. Plus, you might like him. </p><p>"I am fully capable of defending myself. However, if I am allowed to go on patrol then I will go along with this unnecessary precaution. Who is this hero anyway?" </p><p>He's accepting? This is easier than I thought. "Well, I haven't asked him yet but Captain Marvel." </p><p>Damian looked at me for a second, his face is so unreadable. So this is how I look like when someone talks to me? No wonder people think I'm difficult. "Batson?" </p><p>"Yes, although he would most likely want you to call him Billy. I'm assuming you read the file on him?" </p><p>"Of course I have, he is a 16 year old orphan who was given powers by a wizard which are activated by saying the word 'Shazam.' He was adopted and now his adopted siblings share his powers with him. Why are you choosing him?" </p><p>"Well for one, his family can take care of Fawcett city without him and second is that he is closer to your age then say Diana." </p><p>"Very considerate of you Father. I accept him as being my partner." </p><p>Well that was easy. "Good. Now, I have to go to the Watchtower so go eat dinner with Alfred. I'll be home soon." </p><p>"Until then Father." </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Location: Justice League Watchtower</p><p> </p><p>POV: Captain Marvel</p><p> </p><p>"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, they are going to kill me for being late." I'm flying towards the zeta tubes in the Hall of Justice. Why did they have to make this meeting so late at night. I'm glad Mary covered for me so that I can sneak out. Once I was transported to the Watchtower, I ran to the meeting room where I was met with several annoyed faces. Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Flash, Cyborg, Captain Atom and Dr. Fate were all seated down. </p><p>"Your late Captain, take a seat." Batman always scares me so I sat down quickly with the best 'sorry I'm late' face I could make. </p><p>"Now we can properly start" Flash started "what new news do we have?" </p><p>Wonder woman spoke first "Several heroes are missing, so far the people we know that are missing are John Constantine, Green Lantern, Speedy, Artemis, Plastic Man, and Power Girl." </p><p>"And Hawkgirl" Hawkman was looking at the table when he said that, he seemed deeply hurt. </p><p>"Has their been any connections with these disappearances?" Martian Manhunter asked </p><p>"None that can be seen. However, it could have something to do with the increased activity and how certain villains are leaving the cities they normally are in." -Batman </p><p>"Yes, I also have noticed that the villains are spreading out more they normally do" -Wonder Woman </p><p>"We need to start acting on this before we lose more members." -Cyborg </p><p>"I thought we were, isn't the buddy system our way to deal with it?" I'm pretty sure this is why I'm not allowed to go out in my city without at least one other shazam member. </p><p>"Clearly it's not working, Green Arrow had Artemis with him when he vanished." -Flash </p><p>"Will have to be in groups now, all heroes from a designated city will work together now. No solo work until further notice." -Batman </p><p>Well this will make sneaking out harder since we all will have to go.... "is that all?" </p><p>"Why are you in a rush?" -Batman, he gave me the famous Bat-glare. It's super effective </p><p>"I'm.. I'm not, it's just late and we already know this is a problem so this is nothing new." I can't be the only one thinking this?</p><p>"We still have more things to discuss Cap." -Captain Atom</p><p>"Yes, specifically the Lantern Corps being attacked by Darkseid's forces. We must aid our allies." -Wonder Woman </p><p>"Is that why Hal isn't here?" -Martian Manhunter</p><p>"Yes, him and John had to leave to go help in the fight. So now we must decide if it is a good idea to send help." -Batman </p><p>" Considering that the Lanterns are always helping us, we should return the favor." -Dr.Fate </p><p>"But wouldn't it be risky if we all left Earth unprotected?" -Cyborg </p><p>"To be fair, the Titans and Young Justice will still be here in case of emergency, Mera and the Atlantian army will be available should they be needed." -Aquaman </p><p>"We need someone to stay in the Watchtower for communication purposes. Diana would you do the honors?" -Batman </p><p>"I suppose so.. " she seems disappointed, like she just lost a treat. </p><p>"Sweet, when are we leaving?" Space battles are my favorite. There just so cool. </p><p>"You will not be going Captain" -Aquaman </p><p>"WHAT?!? Why not???" They better not say what I think they about to say... </p><p>"Due to your age, it would be safer if you just helped me in the Watchtower. Like it or not, your still a child and not fit for battle." Diana gave us her best 'what I say is law' face </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No buts dude, besides you'll be more help here." -Flash </p><p>More help here? MORE HELP HERE?!? I CAN SURVIVE SPACE BETTER THAN HALF THE PEOPLE HERE!!! </p><p>"Actually Captain, I have an assignment for you anyway if your up for it." -Batman </p><p>Great...they are treating me like a child. But what mission would Batman want to give me? "What mission?" </p><p>" We will discuss it after the meeting" -Batman </p><p>"Oh ok then" well I'm interested at least. </p><p>"We should be able to leave tomorrow at 2pm. This will give you all time to deal with any last minute things and for some sleep." -Batman </p><p>Sleep sounds great right now. I stopped paying attention after that so the last thing I heard was Batman say the meeting is over. Seems like a quick meeting. I can't wait to go to bed, even though I won't be going, but I have to get the new mission from Batman. I stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave before I asked him for the mission. He seems to be waiting too. Once everyone was gone, I spoke up. </p><p>"So what's this mission that you want to give me Batman?" </p><p>"I want you to take care of Gotham city while I am away." Batman said simply. </p><p>That was unexpected, Batman is ok with another hero in his city? Weird. "Oh um, aren't there normally other heroes in your city and well, don't you hate when other heroes go to your city?" </p><p>Bruce looked slight annoyed, like he was expecting that kind of answer. "Normally yes, but I won't be their to protect it and most of the heroes will be busy. Besides, the main reason I want to you is to accompany Damian on Patrol." </p><p>Again, super surprising. "Damian as in Robin?" </p><p>"Yes, have you met him before?" </p><p>"Yeah, once when he was visiting Mount Justice the same day I was. I'm ok with it" I don't know what it is, but I'm ok with hanging out with Damian all day. Even thought everyone says he's a jerk. </p><p>"Perfect. I was also hoping you could come to the Wayne Manor tomorrow morning for breakfast? This way, you can meet the other heroes in the city and so that you won't be confused with how Gotham is." </p><p>Ooo I've never been to Batman house, ever. "Sounds good Batman, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." </p><p>"Perfect here is the address." He pulled out a sheet of paper. Of course Batman would already have the address on a paper to give to me immediately after I accept. I took the paper anyway, I'm honestly glad he wrote this because I know very little about Gotham. </p><p>"Thank you, see you then!" I gave him my famous big goofy grins and flew to the transport. This is going to be fun, I mean I'm still upset about not going on the mission but I'm going to Batman's house and I'm going to see Damian. What could be better?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just realised how hard it is to come up with Chapter names. But anyways, here you go. It's long than last chapter so that's a bonus. I wasn't sure how to write a conversation with multiple people so I ended up just writing a what they say and their name at the end "-Batman" hope that was ok. Damian and Billy should meet next chapter so be on the look out for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Off to Gotham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy heads to Gotham city as a favor to Batman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Fawcett </p><p>POV Billy </p><p>"YOUR GOING TO VISIT BATMAN'S HOUSE?!?!" Freddy yelled a shocked look on his face.</p><p>Yup that's the first thing I hear before I leave to Gotham. It's 4am in the morning and I was telling my siblings that I was leaving them in charge of the city. I'm glad we are outside otherwise our foster parents would have heard him. The reason I'm leaving so early is so that my foster parents don't realize that I am gone. Mary told them I had to go on a sleepover to finish a big project for school. Bruce said he'd handle finding an excuse if I'm gone longer than 2 days. Mary, Freddy, Darla, Eugene, and Pedro are all here. </p><p>"Yes Freddy, and I need you guys t-" </p><p>"Wait why aren't you going with the League?" -Mary </p><p>"Well-" -Billy</p><p>"They don't trust him." -Pedro </p><p>"So now he's being sent to random cities?" -Eugene </p><p>"Can I go? Can I? Can I? Please." -Darla pleaded </p><p>"I don't-" -Billy</p><p>"You most certainly will not. Gotham is a dangerous place." Mary crossed her arms as she said that. </p><p>"You clearly forgot who we are." -Freddy </p><p>"And you clearly forgot that we are not invincible. Remember Black Adam?." </p><p>"That-that's different. He has the same powers as us" -Freddy </p><p>"But it proves that we can be hurt and I'm not putting Darla in danger. She could get hurt" -Mary </p><p>"Guys-" -Billy </p><p>"Your starting to sound like how the League is treating Billy." -Eugene</p><p>"HA I'm not the only one who sees that!" -Freddy </p><p>"I'm not a little kid. I'm already 11 years old!" Darla pouted </p><p>"I- that's different." -Mary </p><p>"I don't see a difference." -Freddy a grin on his face. </p><p>I think they are forgetting the point... </p><p>"So now we have to handle protecting Fawcett by ourselves?" -Pedro </p><p>"We can handle it by ourselves. My issue is that I can't go with Billy to Gotham." -Freddy</p><p>"Freddy you know tha-" -Billy </p><p>"Are you going to bring us a souvenir? Oh please say yes!" -Darla </p><p>"A souvenir would be nice. Like a shirt." -Mary </p><p>"Forget that, try to get me a Batarang." -Freddy sounded excited saying that.  </p><p>"Can you get me Batman's autograph?" -Eugene </p><p>"Guys I-" </p><p>"He won't be there remember? He's going with the League." -Freddy </p><p>"So the guy with no powers gets to go but not the guy with the literal power of the Gods?" -Mary </p><p>"Never underestimate the Batman Mary. I heard he has a contingency plan for everything. Even to take out the entire League if we went rogue." -Freddy </p><p>"What could a human possibly do to take us down?" -Eugene </p><p>"I'd rather not find out." -Mary sounded nervous </p><p>"Mary is right though, it really is unfair." -Pedro </p><p>"GUYS!" I yelled so loud I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up the whole neighborhood. They all jumped a bit, startled by me yelling at them but they finally stopped talking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you all but you guys were getting distracted." </p><p>"Alright alright go on." -Mary </p><p>"Ok so like I was saying, I won't be here for a few days. Batman is not sure exactly how long the fight will last but they are hoping to be back by Tuesday (Its Saturday). So you guys must protect the city from any threats while I'm gone." </p><p>"We know all this already." -Eugene said rolling his eyes as he said it </p><p>"Yes but do you know what to do if you need backup?" -Billy </p><p>"Easy, use the communicator. It's connected to the Watchtower too so we should be able to contact whoever is there." -Freddy </p><p>"Who's going to be there anyway?" -Darla </p><p>"Wonder Woman" -Billy </p><p>"Ooo I hope we are going to need help then. -Pedro </p><p>"Of course you would, but Billy don't worry we can handle protecting the city. Honestly, I'm more worried for you." -Mary</p><p>"Yeah man, your protecting a city you know little about." -Eugene </p><p>"I'll be fine, I'll have Damian." -Billy</p><p>"Who's Damian?" Mary raised her eyebrow </p><p>"Batman's current sidekick, his 4th Robin and secret son." Freddy did not hesitate when saying that. </p><p>"Four Robin's? Geez, I thought it was only 3." -Pedro </p><p>"He hardly talks about all four." -Freddy </p><p>"I thought they were all his sons." -Mary </p><p>"Well, they kind of are but Damian is his biological son." -Freddy </p><p>"Oh, well that makes sen-"  -Mary</p><p>"ANYWAYS, I should probably be getting going. I'll see you all soon." -Billy </p><p>"Bye Billy!" They all yelled. I gave them a smile. </p><p>"SHAZAM" lightning came from the sky and hit me then I flew off.</p><p>As I flew, I can't help but feel relaxed. Flying is one of the best powers to have, you just feel so free. Once I got to the border of Fawcett I paused and looked at the city. It's not that I don't trust my family in protecting it, it's just that I got a sudden feeling that I shouldn't leave. Like something bad is going to happen. But I already promised Batman that I would take care of Gotham and Damian so off I go I guess. And with that, I blasted off towards Gotham.</p><p>___________________________________________<br/>Location: Gotham </p><p>POV Bruce</p><p>"Master Bruce, may I ask why you are up so late?" Alfred was walking into the Batcave with a couple of sandwich on a plate. </p><p>"I could ask you the same thing Alfred." </p><p>"I'm afraid I know you too well Master Bruce. Everytime there is a big assignment you never sleep and instead do other work that can clearly wait." Alfred looked slightly annoyed but mostly disapproving. </p><p>Am I really getting that predictable? "I'm updating some files. The League of Assassins seems to be more active lately. Seems like Ra's Al Ghul is planning something. It will also give Damian and Billy something to do." </p><p>"I'm sure Master Damian would be ok with updating the files on his own. You however must get some rest." </p><p>He really does act like my dad. "I'm not tired. By the way, is the spare room ready for our guest?" </p><p>He made a face to show that he noticed the change of topics but didn't say anything about it. "Yes, the room for Mister Billy is clean and ready. I took the liberty to have the room next to Damian's. If they are going to work together, might as well live near each other so they can hang out and bond." </p><p>"Thank you, although Damian was never someone who enjoyed bonding. But Billy definitely is." Why do I get the feeling that Damian might try to behead Billy at some point? </p><p>"Then he shall be a good influence on him." -Alfred</p><p>They were interrupted by Meta human alarm going off. The computer read "Captain Marvel approaching Wayne Manor." Perfect, he's here. </p><p>"I shall go wait by the door." And with that, Alfred placed plate of sandwiches right in front of Bruce and walked off. <br/>___________________________________________<br/>POV Billy </p><p>I forgot how scary it is flying in Gotham city. This city is full of lunatics and psychopaths and I don't know whose still loose on the streets. I'm also a stranger to this city, I have no clue where anything is. I do know where Wayne Manor is though, Bruce gave me that information. I came across a giant mansion, this looks like the place. I slowly dropped to the ground and since no one was here I yelled "SHAZAM" and boom I am back to Billy Batson. </p><p>I starting walking towards the door, he has a really nice garden. I feel like Darla would enjoy to play here. But I also feel like I am being watched, if what they say about Batman is true then I probably am. Should I just sleep out here? It is pretty late and I don't want to wake anyone up. I wouldn't mind to be honest. I got to the front door and just stared at it. It was a very nice door (which sounds kind of weird now that I think about it) and a Welcome mat in front of it. Should I stay out here? I think I'll just call him on the communicator. "Captain Marvel to Batman, are you there?" </p><p>Almost instantly "yes" </p><p>That was quick even for Batman. "I'm at the Manor, are you home?" </p><p>"I know, I'm honestly wondering why you haven't knocked yet." </p><p>Of course he's been watching me. "Oh um sorry, I wasn't sure if I should knock since it's so late." </p><p>"Billy, I'm Batman, I'm always awake. Now are you going to knock?" He sounded very amused </p><p>"Right" I knocked once and it instantly opened. An elderly man in a suit was standing their. </p><p>"Goodevening Mister Billy, I was told you'd be coming. My name is Alfred at your service." He took a small bow. "Please come in" he gestured inside. </p><p>So this is Alfred, he's a lot older than I thought he'd be. "Thank you" and I walked in. "Where's Bruce?" </p><p>"Master Bruce is doing some late work." A disapproving look on his face. "But it is late so I will show you to your room." He started walking so I followed. Man this place is fancy. A crystal chandelier was in the center of the room with beautiful paintings on the walls. We walked up stairs and stopped in front of a room.</p><p>"I hope you find it comfortable and not too cramp." Cramp? The room was the size of my school cafeteria! "You have access to a television and the bathroom is in the door over there. You also have this phone in case you need assistance." </p><p>I was too busy staring at everything that I didn't notice he was waiting for a response. "Oh sorry, it's great thank you." </p><p>"My pleasure." He started walking out but paused and said "oh one more thing. The room next to yours is Damian's so you will most likely see him first thing in the morning." Once I nodded he left. I was going to go visit him but it's still 4 in the morning. I think it could wait. I quickly changed into pajamas and went to bed. </p><p> </p><p>*on the other side of Gotham* </p><p>"Lord Darksied, Captain Marvel has just entered Gotham and the crazy thing is, he's just a child." </p><p>"Excellent work Amazing Grace. Keep an eye on him. If what you found out about him was true, then he will remain on Earth. That makes him a threat. Don't lose sight of him." </p><p>"Don't worry my master, he won't be a problem." An evil smile on her face as she said this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys, here's the next chapter. How are you guys liking the story so far? Comment down what you think. Also I feel like the chapters are super short so I wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I hope you guys are interested so far. This is my first fanfiction so I hope I'm doing good so far.<br/>I do want to point out that this is kinda my own dc universe and isn't connected to any other existing universe (although it is inspired by Justice League Dark Apokolips War)<br/>I'm honestly really nervous about if you guys will like the story so...yeah, what do you think so far? I will try to post regularly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>